Just another argument
by Hannoie
Summary: Steve McGarrett had never been one for denial. He knew very well that he was completely and hopelessly in love with his partner, and it was getting increasingly hard to ignore. Especially now, when Danny was finally single again.


**So this is a small oneshot that I wrote during the hiatus between season 5 and 6 (before Abby was introduced). It was previously posted on another account, but I've taken down that account now (to the extent a account can be taken down, anyway), so I'm reposting the fic here.**

 **Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is, luckily, not mine. It wouldn't be nearly as awesome if it was.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you did that! No, scratch that; I _can_ believe it, I just don't _want_ to believe it, because you had no right! What part of 'none of your business' did you not comprehend, huh?"

"I don't see why you're so upset, Danny. You were down after breaking up with Sarah –"

"Yes, but _that_ was between Sarah and me, not –"

"– so I invited your mother! What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You want to know what the big deal is? The big deal is that you went behind my back and invited the last person I want to see right now!"

"I don't get it, Danny. Why wouldn't you want to see your mother?"

"I don't want to see her, because she's going to act just like she acted when I was fifteen and was dumped by my first serious girlfriend. Do you think it will matter to her that I was the one doing the dumping this time? Here's your answer: it won't!"

Danny kept yelling, but Steve barely registered the words anymore. His eyes were locked on Danny's lips, and his ears were focusing much more on the sound of Danny's voice than on what Danny was actually saying. The same thing had happened quite a lot lately.

Steve McGarrett had never been one for denial. He knew very well that he was completely and hopelessly in love with his partner, and it was getting increasingly hard to ignore. Especially now, when Danny was finally single again.

 _God, just look at him. Completely oblivious to the effect he's got on me. Shit, I love his voice. I'm not sure for how much longer I'll be able to control myself, not if he keeps yelling at me. I find that way too sexy for my own good._

"Danny! Would you please just shut up and listen to me?" _Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him . . ._

"No! No, I won't shut up, because you once again just assumed that you had the right to step in and fix my private life, even though there was nothing wrong with it to begin –"

Before Danny had finished talking, Steve had taken two long strides towards him, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Pulling away again after only a second or so, Steve immediately turned around and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't _believe_ what he'd just done.

"Shit!"

He only remained with his back to Danny for a moment; Steve knew that if Danny was angry, he wouldn't give himself away by making some sort of sound before hitting. Turning around again, Steve saw Danny standing just the way he had before Steve had kissed him, leaning forwards slightly, with one hand in his pocket and the other pointing towards the ground at Steve's feet. He still wore the expression from a minute ago of slight annoyance, but it seemed frozen in place rather than a reflection of what he was truly feeling at the moment.

"I like you, Danny, okay?" Steve said loudly, trying very hard not to either kiss Danny again or run away. _I've probably ruined our friendship completely. Great job, McGarrett._

Danny finally snapped out of it, blinking rapidly and slowly lowering his hand.

"That's nice," he replied, sounding rather matter-of-fact considering the situation. "That's very nice. I like you too."

Steve frowned. What was he saying? He couldn't be saying . . .

"You like me too? Like that?"

"I- wait, ' _like that_?' Do I like you ' _like that_?' What, are we- are we in Elementary School? You just kissed me, Steve. Can't you even ask me if I'm interested in you properly?"

"Ask you properly?"

"Yes, ask me properly."

"Since you clearly understood my question the first time around, Danny, I don't see why I should have to –"

"You should, Steve, because asking me if I like you ' _like that_ ' is a very immature way to –"

"I don't care about how mature I sound! All I want to –"

"It's not a very difficult question to ask, so just ask me, okay?"

Steve took a deep breath to calm down; he knew that continuing with the argument would lead to nothing in this situation.

"Fine. Danny, are you interested in me?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Yes, Steve, I am."

"You are?"

"I just said that I am. I literally just said that I am."

"Okay! Wow," Steve exclaimed, laughing half with relief and half with disbelief.

"Yeah," Danny snorted.

A short pause followed, in which Steve finally managed to fully assess the situation.

"Good luck telling Grace," he said after a few seconds.

"We're telling Grace together," Danny replied, "but she won't be a problem."

"No?"

"No. Actually, she was the one who made me figure out that I was in love with you. After Melissa and I broke up, Grace asked me, 'Danno, when are you going to be with Uncle Steve?' And I said, 'What are you talking about, Monkey? I'm with Uncle Steve all the time.' And she just rolled her eyes at me, like I had just said the silliest thing in the world, and replied, 'I mean, when are you going to be with Uncle Steve like you've been with Mum, and Gabby, and Melissa?' And I said, 'I won't ever be with Uncle Steve like that, because Uncle Steve's a boy, and I prefer girls.' She didn't say anything else, and then I started dating Sarah, because I was in denial."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"Um, I don't know exactly," Danny said with a small smile. "I guess I started thinking about it, and the more I thought about it, the more sense it started to make. Remember I told you that whenever something good happens to me, I can only picture it ending? That, um, that never happened with you. I could never picture whatever this is, ending."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Arguably because your happening to me isn't remotely good, but I don't think so. I think, um, I think it's because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What, including Grace?"

"You and Grace, you get to share the honor. How about that?" Danny asked, his smile bigger now. Steve nodded once and grinned back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I can work with that."

* * *

"So, um, how do you think we should tell them?"

"We hold hands, we walk in, and we see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"No. No, I'm not going to enter the Headquarters holding your –"

"We're a couple, aren't we? So why not?"

"Because these things should be handled delicately. I'm pretty sure Kono, Chin and Grover will be fine with this, but that doesn't mean we should just throw it in their –"

"Danny, relax. It'll be fine, I promise," Steve said before seizing his new boyfriend's hand and dragging him into the Headquarters. Danny opened his mouth to voice another protest, but realised that it was too late. Chin and Kono were standing by the large computer – Chin was busy writing something on it, but Kono looked up immediately.

"You two finally figured it out, huh?" she grinned as soon as she spotted their interlocked hands. Both Steve and Danny stopped short in their tracks, glancing at each other with surprise.

"Um, figured out what, exactly?" Danny replied, attempting ignorance.

Chin, without looking up from whatever he was doing, said, "That you're madly in love with each other." Turning to Kono with a smirk, he continued, "Took their time, didn't they, cuz?"

"Sure did, cuz."

Steve was very rarely rendered both speechless and motionless, but this was one of those times. He had definitely not expected the other half of the original Five-0 to figure it out quite so quickly.

After a few seconds, Chin's smirk turned into a grin.

"So when you and your new boyfriend are done gaping, there's something here you should probably see, boss."

* * *

 **So there you have it. Some fighting and a kiss. Just fluff. I really think I managed to capture their different voices, though?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
